moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Resident Evil: Retribution - Extras
This page contains details of all background character deaths that occur in Resident Evil: Retribution, ''the fifth installment of Paul W. S. Anderson's live-action film series based on the video games from Capcom. *The film begins where ''Resident Evil: Afterlife ''left off, with Umbrella forces attacking their research ship ''Arcadia, ''which Alice had boarded and commandeered after defeating Albert Wesker. They bombard the ship and a massive fight takes place, ending in the deaths of several Umbrella grunts and most, if not all, of the human test subjects that were aboard the ''Arcadia. *In the first scene following Alice's recap, she awakens to find herself living an idyllic life in the suburbs. This life is disrupted when zombies suddenly burst in to her house, attacking and biting her husband Todd, who is actually a clone of Carlos Olivera. *As Alice and her deaf daughter Becky are about to escape the house, a zombie breaks down the door to Becky's room. Alice kills the zombie by slugging it over the head with a baseball bat. *When Alice and Becky get outside on to the street, they find that zombies are everywhere and the citizens are struggling to fight back. A police car crashes into a flaming schoolbus. *Todd is infected with the T-virus and mutates into a Plaga zombie. He attacks Alice and kills her, but this is not the real Alice, merely a clone. The real Alice appears in the next scene, waking up inside an Umbrella facility. *Alice runs out of a corridor and out into a mock-up of Tokyo, Japan. In this scene, the opening of Resident Evil: Afterlife ''is repeated and expanded upon. An infected girl attacks and eats a man in the middle of the crowded street and a number of other zombies appear as well. After the crowd disperses and flees, all the zombies chase after Alice. *Alice is chased back into the corridor and takes down all the zombies that pursue her with a combination of bone-breaking martial arts moves, a chain flail and a Desert Eagle pistol. *Alice enters the control center of Umbrella Prime to find that all of the staff are dead, apparently executed via headshots. Moments later she meets their killer: Ada Wong. *When Leon's strike team enter Umbrella Prime, six guards are waiting for them at the bottom of the elevator shaft. The team kill the guards using a Claymore anti-personnel mine, peppering them with ball bearings. *Immediately after entering Umbrella Prime's submarine pen, Barry shoots two Umbrella guards standing at the top of a flight of stairs, then snipes two other guards standing in the rafters. *Inside the New York testing bay, Alice and Ada are attacked by two Axe Men. During the fight, a gas tanker (filled with real gas despite the city only being a facsimile) is ruptured. Alice ignites the gas and causes an explosion that throws up a taxi which falls upon the Axe Men, crushing them. *Leon's team are attacked in the Moscow testing area by a battalion of Plaga zombies. A shootout takes place and one zombie is killed before cutting to Alice and Ada's next scene. *Alice and Ada enter a ruined house in the Suburbia test area. When they first walk in, they find the body of a zombie impaled on a broken banister and the body of an Alice clone lying on a smashed coffee table. *Alice kills a zombie that bursts out of a closet. *The army of Plaga zombies in the Moscow environment continue advancing on Leon's team even as more of them are gunned down. *'Tony Rosato '- A minor character played by Ofilio Portillo. He is a member of Leon's team who gets killed by a Plaga zombie wielding a chainsaw. The saw is plunged straight into his torso, killing him instantly. *'Sergei Vladimir '''- Portrayed by Robin Kasyanov. A former Umbrella technician who works as the tech expert for Leon's strike team. In the Moscow test area, he gets pulled onto a rooftop by a giant Licker which then bites his head off. *An Umbrella security team attacks Alice, Ada and Becky in Suburbia. Alice shoots most of the grunts, one gets crushed by a car that got blasted into the air, and Ada kills another using her grapple-gun. *The Moscow shootout continues with several more zombies gunned down and one other having its neck snapped. *Alice comes to the rescue of Leon's team in a stolen car and they are pursued by zombies riding motorcycles and jeeps. One zombie biker crashes into Alice's car as they make a sharp turn. *Alice nudges a zombie biker off the road and sends it crashing into a steamroller. *Leon and Barry shoot down two more bikers and also kill the driver of one of the jeeps. *After a biker zombie gets door-slammed off its bike, it gets crushed by a giant Licker that chases after the team. *The Licker overturns one of the zombie jeeps as it charges past. *A squad of Umbrella grunts ambush Alice's group just as they are about to take the elevator out of the base. About seven of the grunts are shot dead in the first few seconds. *Using his Colt Python custom magnum, Barry shoots three more of Jill's troops. *Inside Umbrella Prime's cloning plant, Alice kills the Licker by blowing it up with a belt of grenades. *Luther shoots another Umbrella soldier dead as the sub elevator powers up. *All remaining Umbrella personnel are killed when the explosives Leon planted on the way in to Umbrella Prime go off. The frigid waters of the Arctic pour into the base, destroying it and drowning everyone within. Alice, Becky, Leon and Luther manage to get back to the surface before the base is destroyed. *During her fight with Jill near the end of the film, Alice grabs the small robotic Scarab latched on to Jill's chest, which is how the Red Queen controls her. Alice throws the Scarab away, but it quickly scutters across the ice to re-attach itself to Jill. Alice manages to shoot the Scarab and destroy it. Category:Movie Deaths Category:Extras Category:Resident Evil (franchise) Resident Evil: Retribution - Extras